Вℓα¢кѕтαя'ѕ ηιηє ℓινєѕ
Welcoming The stars glittered brightly overhead as Blackfoot and the ShadowClan Medicine Cat, Runningnose, pushed through the deep undergrowth. Soon they would arrive at the Moonpool, and Blackfoot would be officially appointed leader. Would Starclan approve of him? Blackfoot clenched his teeth as sharp thorn bushes scraped like claws across his flank. ''When will this night ever end? ''The stars seemed to be like white specks in the sky. Millions of them. It looked like all of StarClan was watching the Medicine cat and Deputy, padding through the forest, whispering their names. "So, Blackfoot. How do you feel about becoming Leader? Does it feel exiting?" Runningnose broke the silence, looking forwards solemnly. "You must be mad! I feel ner-" Blackfoot retreated his sentences, and bit it lip eagerly. "I feel fine." He murmured. The dim light ahead seemed to be calling out to him. This must be the moonstone, glowing with the stars within the deep whole that was the mouth of the cave. The two cats gained speed, and ignored eachother's precence. Finally, they arrived. The diamond-like pool stone with the spirits of past cats. His feet seemed to sink into the stone, like the stone was nothing more than mud, and his heart thudded rappidly. "Are you ready?" Runningnose crouched beside the glittering stone, looking into it's glorious shape. "Ofcourse I am..." Blackfoot whispered, his voice sounded like shattered glass. Why was he nervous? Runningnose cranned his neck towards the crystal, and placed his nose on the cold surface. Blackfoot repeated his actions, and soon fell into a deep dark sleep. Nothing happened. Silence struck like lightning through the rushing of heart beats, and all he could see was a deep darkness, that felt lonely within his soul. First Life Blackfoot's eyes flickered as the darkness faded, and a gold light slashed through the trees above him. ''Where am I? ''Blackfoot looked around, noticing the nine cats standing before him like statues. The first one stepped forward, his dark orange eyes and tiger-like pelt immediatly told him everything about the cat. It was Tigerstar. "Welcome to our hunting grounds. Are you prepared for your nine lives?" Blackfoot nodded his head steadily, his eyes burning into the once-leader's pelt. Tigerstar stepped closer, and rested his nose on Blackfoots. "With this life, I give you ambition. Use it to stretch your fighting abilities, and weild it against your enemies." A surge of pain bursted like fire through his spine, and he could feel like a million claws were striking him. Tigerstar stepped backwards, his eyes still burning with hatred and pain, repeating the death he had recieved. Second Life The second cat stepped up to Blackfoot, without hesitation. The tail of the cat was bent, and his darker features frightened Blackfoot. "With this life I give you power. Use it to make your clan strong, and confident in their abilities." Brokenstar placed his scarred nose on Blackfoot's. A furious blaze of strength and confidence stroke Blackfoot, like an eagle on a mouse. He felt like running a million miles, and fighting a thousand battles. Brokenstar backed away, his dark eyes burning into his. Blackfoot dipped his head as the third cat approached. Third Life -Continued- Fourth Life Fifth Life Sixth Life Seventh Life Eighth Life Ninth Life Ending